This invention relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to a thermally regulated storage container that dispenses various products to customers upon insertion of adequate currency or its equivalent.
Vending machines are often exposed to harsh environments. Extreme temperatures, humidity and sunlight all negatively impact products contained within vending machine. Additionally, vending machines are targets of vandals seeking either products or monies contained therein. Vandals also often deface or destroy the machines themselves. A typical method to protect these machines is to install the machine within a cage preventing unwanted access. This limits the size, placement, and configuration of the vending machine once the protective structure or cage has been constructed.
Other problems with vending machines involve protecting their contents from the environment. Customers prefer to see the products they are choosing, but this often exposes the sensitive products, such as chocolate bars, to direct sunlight, causing them to melt or spoil.
This is particularly true for machines intended for outdoor use. Existing machines are typically unable to satisfactorily cool the internal temperature within the food storage area. This is true whether the machine is vending chilled, refrigerated, or frozen foods. This is largely due to the use of a large glass front through which customers view the products. This glasses front allows substantial heat transfer, particularly when exposed to direct sunlight. Although in cold weather, heat transfer can be in the opposite direction, from the inside to the outside of the food storage area.
To combat this problem, many vending machines incorporate refrigeration systems that allow chilled, refrigerated, or frozen foods to be protected and vended. The basic refrigeration system consists of an evaporator, fan, compressor, and condenser. Many different system configurations currently in use provide cooling. Some are permanently installed in the vending machine while others are removably installed for greater ease of service. Since some sensitive items spoil quickly on failure of the refrigeration system, it is essential to minimize down time of the refrigeration system in order to preserve these products. Removable refrigeration systems are commonly entirely replaced by new operating refrigeration systems on site. The defective unit is then repaired at an offsite facility at a later, more convenient time. This tends to minimize down time, but the amount of time required to install the new refrigeration unit depends upon system configuration, the difficulty of removal of the old system, and ease of installation of the new system. Known existing systems require partial disassembly of the vending machine to remove the refrigeration system, prolonging down time and enhancing the potential for spoilage of the machine""s contents. One solution is to use a refrigeration unit that can slide in and out of the vending machine. This refrigeration unit is aligned to interconnecting ductwork needed to circulate cooled air into refrigerated portions of the vending machine and remove warmed air therefrom. Such a machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,750 (the ""750 patent), which is hereby incorporated by reference. The ""750 patent provides a self-contained refrigeration unit with duct work that mates when aligned to duct work in the vending machine. Here, the refrigeration unit slides into the vending machine and then the ductwork is aligned. Once aligned, the ducts are engaged to form a seal between the two ducting systems. Alignment tracks on the floor of the vending machine help align the ductwork from right to left. However, the alignment of this system is often difficult resulting in incomplete seals between the two ducting systems.
The monetary unit, where the customer inserts his or her money to make a purchase, is another troublesome spot. Limited space within the vending machine creates difficulties in mounting and servicing various components of the monetary system such as the bill validator, coin changer and microprocessors, which control various functions of the vending machine. Security in this area is especially important as vandals often attempt to gain entry or xe2x80x9cjackpotxe2x80x9d the mechanisms.
The present invention provides a thermally regulated storage cabinet that substantially eliminates problems associated with previously developed outdoor storage cabinets.
More specifically, the present invention provides a thermally regulated storage cabinet that can be used as an outdoor vending machine in a variety of environmental extremes.
The thermally regulated storage container of the present invention comprises a cabinet housing with an open face. A self-sealing and self-aligning cover provides an environmental seal between a storage area within the cabinet housing and the external environment. A modular environmental control unit is removably installed within the cabinet. This unit can control temperature, pressure, humidity or any other environmental condition. A ducting system within the cabinet mates with the environmental control unit, increasing internal efficiency. An environmental monitoring system monitors internal conditions of the storage container and provides an input to a control system operable to direct the functions of the modular environmental control. This ensures that the desired internal conditions are maintained.
In an additional embodiment, the thermally regulated storage container of the present invention also includes a protective exterior layer constructed from a material such as a polycarbonate or LEXAN(copyright) to protect exterior surfaces from external conditions. This exterior may also incorporate anti-graffiti properties preventing unwanted destruction of the exterior surfaces of the present invention.
In yet another embodiment the present invention may include a vending mechanism and product dispensing system. This allows the present invention to be used as an outdoor vending machine in a wide variety of environmentally hostile conditions while protecting an owner""s interest in both the contents and the container itself.
The present invention overcomes the above-described difficulties and disadvantages of prior art storage containers by providing a thermally regulated storage container. More specifically the present invention provides a thermally regulated storage container having a self-aligning self-contained refrigeration and heating unit. This refrigeration and heating unit can easily and quickly be installed or removed from the storage container.
The present invention provides advantages over the prior storage containers by providing a removable self-sealing a refrigeration unit. In the present invention, the storage container has an interior space accessible through an open front covered by a 2-part door. This door consists of an outer protective door and an inner door forming a barrier between an insulated portion of the storage container and the environment. The interior of the storage container is divided into insulated and uninsulated portions where the conditions of the insulated portion are protected. The refrigeration unit may be both self-sealing and self-aligning with the cabinet to ensure that the unit properly engages or mates to the interior of the storage container. This is accomplished in one embodiment by providing contoured edges with converging or tapered sidewalls of the refrigeration unit that are keyed to the opening in the housing.
Another technical advantage provided by the present invention includes the improved thermal responses of the refrigeration unit. In addition to the increased efficiency and minimized downtime, placing a temperature probe proximate to where peak temperatures affecting individual products are experienced ensures an improved response. Temperature information from the probe is used to direct the refrigeration unit to either heat or cool the insulated portion of the housing as needed. In the preferred embodiment, the temperature probe is located in the lower front portion of the machine where peak product temperatures are experienced from direct sunlight.
Still yet another technical advantages of the present invention is the transparent door assembly. This assembly allows clients to view their prospective purchases in a vending application. The outer door comprises an impact/scratch resistant layer formed from a material such as polycarbonate or LEXAN(copyright). The inner door can serve as both an UV, IR and insulating barrier. This is achieved through the use of a multipaned assembly with insulating dead spaces located between panes coated with low emissivity coatings. These dead spaces are filled with dead air or inert gases such as Helium, Krypton, Argon and the like.
Yet another technical advantage provided by the present invention is the tamper or vandal resistant monetary system incorporated into vending embodiments of the present invention. The monetary unit and control panel is mounted to the frame allowing pivotal movement from a stored position within the cabinet to an accessible position allowing ease of service. The monetary unit is recessed within the door to prevent would be vandals from gaining access to interior components of the monetary unit.